So You Just Left Me?
by Marisa-sama
Summary: Arthur left. He left behind everything he had but only one thing remained:his hatred. Now Alfred and his spy meet the newest Arthur, the one who calls himself, Britannia. SPOILERS! USxUK! UNDER RECONSTRUCTION
1. Prologue

HI!!!! I am back with yet another story for the USxUK pairing!!!!!Okay I just watched a very sad doujinshi and it got me in a sad mood(It was a beautiful doujinshi) and well it made me write this. It made me be in a sad mood so yeah pretty much…but when this idea came into mind I decided to write a story! I felt so bipolar after I got over my sad mood and left the emo corner!!! But no matter! I want this story to be great!

Arthur: Let's hope it's not one of those stories that I fall in love with him *points at Alfred*

Alfred: Hey! What's so bad about falling in love with me I'm awesome!!!!

Arthur: Whatever let's just get on with it!!

Marisa: You're still going to fall in love with him you now that right…

Arthur: I hate you…

Marisa: I do not own the doujinshi I got the idea from nor do I own the anime of Hetalia!!! SO now let's just get on with the story!!!

Alfred: I still don't know what's so wrong about falling in love with me….

Marisa: Oh crap he's going emo!! Quick bring the picture of chibi Arthur!!!

* * *

Alfred stood there…watching as his capital burned down before his eyes. But that wasn't the problem . The problem was the man now standing in front of him, a man with the greenest of eyes, eyes just like Arthur's but…this wasn't Arthur. The last time he saw Arthur his eyes were blurred with anger but mostly sadness, but this Arthur…his eyes were without emotion just watching Alfred's city burn to the ground.

"What a sight isn't it Alfred?" the Arthur look alike said as he stared at the flames with interest. Alfred heard the man's voice and it sounded like Arthur's but with a hint of sarcastic that he had never heard before. He turned around and saw him, the famous British Empire on top of a destroyed wall that may have been once a house.

"You shouldn't have messed with me Alfred because things like this happen to the ones that do" he said in a tone that chilled Alfred right to the bone. _"This is not Arthur….h-he's somebody else_" Alfred thought as he saw him smirk in the most disgusting way.

"This is also what happen t those who defy me…" Arthur said as he took his gun out and shot at Alfred. "The hell?!?!" Alfred whispered as he quickly dodged it but could feel that the bullet made a pretty bad cut on his arm. "Would you look at that…I missed" Arthur said as he put a face that showed annoyance.

"_This is not Arthur, he would never shoot me! He said so himself_!" Alfred thought as he stood up and pointed it at Arthur. "WHO ARE YOU?!?!?!" Alfred yelled as he looked at the man with fear in his eyes. The man simply looked at him and gave him a smile.

"…Britannia"

"_Britannia? Does he mean the British Empire?"_ Alfred thought as he kept his gun pointed at him. "But you…aren't you Arthur?" The man simply laughed, "HIM? He's gone already! After you declared you're independence he cried and worried and cried some more until he finally decided to turn to the only thing he had left, the darker side of his soul, in other words you could say that **you** destroyed his consciousness"

_Destroyed…his consciousness? Do you mean he is…dead?_

"You should have seen him! He looked so pathetic! Oh the great British empire crying over some stupid little colonies!" he spat as if he was remembering something, "he should have given his body to me a long time ago…but of course he had to fall for this bloody git" he finished by pointing at Alfred. Alfred didn't pay attention to what he had said he only could think about what he had done.

"And can you believe what he said before he died away! HE TRUSTED YOU! AND YOU JUST LEFT HIM TO ROT!! Nice move brat!" Britannia said as he stood up. "He can't be dead...no...HE CAN'T BE DEAD!!" Alfred yelled as he threw his gun at Britannia but it he easily dodged it. "Hmm?" Britannia said as looked at the broken hearted American.

_Arthur…._

_Arthur……_

_ARTHUR !!! _

Alfred just couldn't take the pressure and dropped to the ground crying as he repeated Arthur's name in his head over and over again. "Things in Europe might be getting messy so I better go back.." Britannia whispered, "I'll let you go for now, if you ever try to mess with me again then, trust me, you are going to get more than just a burning city" he said as he left Alfred on his knees.

"I swear….I swear I WILL KILL YOU!!!" Alfred yelled at the empty sky. "So this is your punishment, is it Arthur? So you just left me alone like this!" Alfred whispered as he stood up, "No, Arthur I know your still in there so if I have to beat the crap out of you to get you back to your normal self, then may God help me." Alfred said as he looked at his burning city. Here…in this place he made a promise to his former guardian that he wouldn't leave him like this no matter what.

* * *

Arthur: I sound so yandere in this story.

Marisa: Haven't you seen that doujinshi? It isn't you! It's Britannia!

Britannia: Please don't compare me to this guy. *points at Arthur*

Arthur: WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU BLOODY IDIOT!!!

Britannia: WHAT YOU JUST HEARD YOU CRYBABY!!!!

Marisa: PLEASE STOP FIGHTING RIGHT NOW OR I WILL HAVE ALFRED FALL IN LOVE WITH FRANCE!!! I HAVE THE POWER TO DO THAT!!!!

Britannia and Arthur: *gulp* Fine….

Marisa: *Surprised* I understand why Arthur would shut up but you Britannia? You have feelings for Alfred?

Britannia: No I don't!!!! *blushes*

Arthur: He has what now?

Marisa: Nothing!! Anyways please review and yes…I am going to continue this! With lots of angst and romance so is this plot sounds interesting please tell me!!! Thank you very much!!!!


	2. Chapter 1

Hi!!! I want this to be a good story so let's just start with Chapter 1 already!!! I hope lots of people readi it and that I do a good job on this story. (although I know I will have some problems with this so please if you have any ideas tell me!!!) I have also included an OC character.

Arthur: I'm not happy about this.

Marisa: Why not!! I like this story!!

Arthur: Well I am dead!!!!

Britannia: Yeah, well, I just took your body over for a few chapters

Alfred: Ok… let's just leave it at that. Marisa owns nothing only this plot so let's just get on with the story…GUY IN THE BOOTH! ROLL FILM!!!

* * *

"You took long Lord Kirkland" a girl said as she watched her boss get on the ship, "None of your business Naomi…I thought I brought you along to this trip to aid in the war not to stress me out" Britannia said as he put his sword at the girls neck. "Of course not sir, I am trying to aid you in the best way I can, my lord" she said trying not to flinch while the sword tip touched her chin. "Good girl..well let's get going, its already late and I have to plan my counterattack against that brats troops so go get you rest lass" he said as he went to his head quarters. "Good-night, my lord" Naomi said as she bowed respectfully.

As Britannia left, Naomi stayed behind waiting to hear that small click of his door. When he finally locked it, she took out a piece of paper, a feather, and a small ink bottle. She started scribbling as fast as she could but of course she needed to have a good handwriting.

_To: General James Madison_

_I'm sorry for the loss of the capital, sir. That was my own hometown and I am grieving along with all the Americans. Great Britain is already planning attacks on the land and to me…they don't look good. He's planning to attack the Atlantic coast either tomorrow or the next day. On other words the first phase of my mission has succeeded and Lord Kirkland has trusted me enough to take me along with him to aid him. I will send you more reports when I get more information._

_With all due respect,_

_Naomi Brown_

Naomi quickly folded her letter and whistled softly. She waited a few seconds before an eagle appeared and she attached to its leg. "Take this to General Madison….fast" she said as she patted the eagle and , like a swift wind, it left as fast as it came. "May the Lord protect me…" she said as she went to her room.

~~~~~**~~~~~

"Bloody hell…" Britannia said as he landed on his bed, "This brat has tried to take possession of Canada, freaking Canada! You raised him to be a spoiled brat I hope you know that Arthur" he said as he closed his eyes and in a moment he could see Arthur tied up in chains. "_Sorry __**England**__ but you embarrassed your country enough. It's up to me to bring the British Empire back to its glory. I promise I will do my best for our country." _he thought and opened his eyes. "But right now that brat it's not important…I need to deal with that French bastards war..." he said as he stood up and went over to his desk to plan many attacks on the French ships near the Atlantic Ocean. "With this I can be on top of the world all over again!"

~~~~~**~~~~~

"Alfred…Alfred!" a man said as he tapped Alfred's shoulder, "Oh I'm sorry James! I was just thinking" Alfred whispered as he looked up to the general of his army. "Have you received any news from the messenger eagles?" James said as he looked outside the window. Alfred stood up and went to his side, "Sorry James I haven't received..." he started but stopped when he heard a loud screech, "Hello Swift…did you bring a message?" Alfred said as he petted the eagle. James, meanwhile, took the message from the eagles paw and opened it. "It's from Naomi this time" James said as he kept reading the message. "Naomi? You mean the girl spy we sent to the British?" Alfred said as he looked at James. "Yes, she says she is not sure about this but that their navy might attack us today or tomorrow she will try her best to find out more information about the attack" James said as he put the note down.

"What about the fire in Washington?" Alfred asked as he sat back down in the wooden chair.

"She says she was grieving the news, that was her hometown you know…well as long as she is on that ship she is not safe…Lord Kirkland" Alfred tensed at the name, "might find out about her…and that will be a threat to us." James said as he looked at Alfred, "Mr. Jones, are you ready to fight for our freedom all over again?" James said as he sat down in a nearby couch. "What do you mean?" Alfred said as he looked at him confused. "_Fight for freedom all over again didn't the revolution proves that we gained independence?" _Alfred thought. "Alfred can't you see! The burning of our capital just because we tried to take over Canada!! They are serious about this!" James said as he pounded the coffee table with his fist. "Oh yeah, Mattie." Alfred whispered as his mind faded to a very sad memory of his brother.

*Flashback*

"_Keep it up men! We can win this! We are the United States!" Alfred yelled as he reloaded his gun he was ready to aim to the next target but stopped in his tracks when he saw who was pointing at him. "Impossible..." he whispered as he looked at his brother with a musket. "Alfred….it's not impossible" he said as he lowered his gun, "so how does it feel Alfred? Someone who cares about you pointing a gun to you?" Matthew said as he looked at Alfred with anger. "Mattie I…" _

"_Shut up! You left Arthur to rot!" Matthew said as he finally pointed his gun to his brother._

"_When did you get so strong? Why can't I defeat you? We are almost equal in armies…" Alfred said as he felt a pang of guilt in his heart, "Are you really happy being Arthur's colony!!" Alfred yelled. Matthew just stared at Alfred behind his bangs and after a few minutes he started speaking, "Alfred, I don't know about how you feel but I to me…Arthur is a good father to me, I was scared when he took me away from Francis but he was so nice to me he treated me like his own son. So Alfred…I won't become your property!!! I am going to protect Arthur in this war and you can't stop me!" _

_*_End of Flashback*

"James, I will think over this so please I just need some time alone…" Alfred said as he lowered his gaze to the desk. "Of course Alfred, have a good day" James said as he left the room. Alfred stood up and went to the world globe in the corner of his office, "Arthur" he said as he landed on the small country, "Maybe this is how to bring you back. Your rules are keeping me from growing so I need to stop it…you might not see me as a threat but trust me Arthur either you come back to me nicely or I will kick Britannia so hard that idiot will leave your body and you will come back." Alfred said as he spun the globe even more.

~~~~**~~~~

"Lord Kirkland….Lord Kirkland!! You been in your room all day can I please come in!" Naomi said as she held the tray of tea and snacks in the palm of her hands. "Yes Naomi come in, come in" a voice said as it unlocked the door. "Lord Kirkland is everything…" she said but she was met by the sight of a man with very bad bed hair and looking like a pack of wolves. "Lord Kirkland please tell me you didn't stay up all night planning on how to defeat mister Francis" she said as she entered the room and put the tray table on the table and stared at the man. "Don't look at me like that Naomi" Britannia said as he looked at the girl while he lay down in his bed. "Lord Kirkland with all this rest you are missing I will not be surprised if you fall down into the great waters while you are fighting mister Francis" Naomi said as she stood in a respectful standing pose near the bed.

"Shut up Naomi and leave me alone" Britannia said as he looked at the nearly emotionless girl. "Can't you smile for just once?"

"What about you, my lord, you hardly show any emotion except anger"

"Very funny Naomi" he said as he looked at the girl and motioned her to sit down gladly she did, "_I don't know why but this guy has some emotional problems…why don't we see how he feels about Mr. Jone_s" she thought as she took a photo out of a small pocket in her skirt. " I'm sorry Lord Kirkland but I found this picture somewhere…" she said as she laid it across the table, "What photo?" he said as he looked at the picture and, in Naomi's point of view, he suddenly turned pale. "Lord Kirkland is something wrong?" she said knowing she had just hit an emotional scar. "O-Oh nothing…so why did you come here Naomi?"

"You always like your snack in the morning" she said as she looked at the man, "Ah yes…well is there anything else?"

"Well you told me yesterday that you will have your answer about when to attack the American troops since they are apparently losing" she said as she stood up, "I want to get the men ready…"

"Naomi…I don't care if the American troops are losing my most important priority is that frog, so all the attacks on them will be delayed until I defeat that so called Napoleon" he said as he took a bite of a scone, Naomi's scones were very strange but very good they smelled like when Alfred baked his first batch of scones. "_Alfred…" _Britannia said as he looked at the ceiling. "Thank you sir that is all I wanted to know…please let me know if you need anything" she said as she walked to the door, "I will be leaving…have a good day, my lord."

"Uh-huh" Britannia said as he walked to his bed and took out the old photo of a young boy smiling. "_Alfred…" _he thought but he clutched his chest suddenly, "_What is this feeling…it hurts too much" _he said as he clutched harder. He closed his eyes and saw Arthur all over again tied up but this time he was crying, "_I guess you really miss him, don't you? Then why the hell do I feel like this I don't have any feelings for him!" _he thought but he knew that he felt some kind of longing, but for what? "Maybe I should just sleep, Naomi is right I have to…sleep" he murmured as he closed his eyes.

* * *

Okay look I am sorry this is my first try at a first chapter this big so please forgive me for making it sloppy!!!

Arthur: Well it looks pretty sloppy…

Marisa: Shut up!!! *glomps him*

Arthur: THE HECK!!! GET OFF ME!!

Marisa: Not until you say you love Alfred and that my story is good!

Arthur: Heck no, I am know going to say either of that. Why don't you bother Britannia for that

Marisa: You're right! Britannia come here!!!!

Britannia: Oh heck!!! *runs away*

Marisa: Heck no! Come back here…by the way please review!!!!!! *runs after him*

Alfred: What happened?

Arthur: Nothing...


	3. Chapter 2

Hi! Is everybody surprised about the OC character that I invented? Well I just love Naomi! I got her name from a book that said it was a New England name! Anyways Naomi please introduce yourself!!!

Naomi: Of course…My name is Naomi Brown and I am 16 years old. My current occupation is a spy for the U.S.A. I have dark hair along with black eyes and I am medium sized (in height). That is all I can think off Miss.

Marisa: There has to be more! Come on maybe what you like in a guy *pokes her* please!!

Alfred: Marisa, quit bothering my spy! She needs energy to be a hero like me! *points to himself*

Arthur: Stop saying you are a hero! I am stuck in my own mind! Think about me for once!

Alfred: But I do care about you Arthur! *hugs him*

Britannia: H-Hey what's going on? *kind of ticked off*

Alfred: Ahh~~ Britannia there is enough love for you too! *includes him in the hug*

Britannia and Arthur:*blushing* LET ME GO YOU GIT!!!

Marisa: They are really alike…aren't they?

Naomi: Maybe I can use this blushing thing against him…Anyways Marisa owns nothing!!!!

Marisa: That is right! Let's get on with the show!

* * *

"HAHAHAHA!!! Don't even try it Arthur! Napoleon is invincible!!!!" Francis said as he yelled as loud as he could from his boat. "SHUT UP YOU FROG! THERE IS NO WAY I AM GOING TO LET YOU WIN!!! DO YOU HEAR ME! DIE!!!" Arthur yelled back with much force as Naomi held him back from swinging into Francis's boat. "L-Lord Kirkland! *pull* Can you please stop trying to throw yourself overboard!"

"I am not throwing myself overboard I just want to simply punch that frog's face!!" Arthur yelled as he shook her off. "Well you might want to pay attention here too because the Royal Navy is not doing so good!" Naomi said as she grabbed a sword and cut a French enemy. _" Heck…they are everywhere!"_ Arthur thought as he knocked out two more. "That's it! Men! Get the cannons ready and fire when told!" he yelled as he dismissed at least five men. They all did a salute and went to the cannon room and started loading and after a few minutes they were ready.

"Ready…." Arthur said as he raised his hand and the cannons took aim, "FIRE!"

The cannons did what they had to do and blew two big holes in Francis's ship causing him to scream like a girl and yell retreat over and over. "We will be back! Remember my words Arthur! WE WILL BE BACK!!!" he yelled as they took off. "Try me frog!! See if I have any mercy on you!" Arthur said as he raised his fist. "Good fighting men! You too Naomi….Naomi?" he asked as he looked for the girl but she was somewhere else…somewhere he wouldn't expect.

*In Francis's ship*

"_It's *pant* so stuffy in here!" _Naomi thought as she hid herself among the cargo. One part of her mission was over but this was the hardest one yet, to report to the generals themselves…in person. "Curse you generals for wanting to hear this in person!" she whispered under her breath but stopped when she saw her prey, the 'frog' of the ship. He seemed to be alone because she heard nobody so Naomi took the chance to jump out, cover his mouth, and press her dagger into his throat. "Listen to me closely frog…take me to the nearest American port you can find. Now." She whispered as she let go of the dagger lightly. She took her hand of his mouth and let him straighten himself, surprisingly he only looked at her and smiled.

"Frog eh? _Mademoiselle _I believe only _Angleterre _calls me that…are you one of his crew" he asked as he raised an eyebrow and looked at her curiously. Naomi knew she had to keep her identity a secret so she quickly thought up of a lie but unfortunately she wasn't very good at that… "I-I am just a friend of his nothing else!"

"Friend? Then why would he bring his lady friend to a battle field?" he asked interested in the situation. _"OhcrapOhcrapOhcrap!!!!" _Naomi thought as she clutched her dagger, "Because I am writing a book!" she said quickly without thinking, _"A book! What am I thinking?"_ she thought as he smiled weakly. Francis, smarter than he is, ignored the lie and wanted to figure out why the girl wanted to go to an American port, "Well let's hope that goes well, so pray tell why would you want to go to America's property _jeune femme?" _

"Family sir…some family of mine moved to that land not so long ago and I was thinking of paying them a visit" Naomi said as she laughed a little. "Okay _mademoiselle _I will take you…but only on one condition" Francis said as he got closer to the girl. "And what would that be sir?" she said as he backed away slowly.

"You tell me why Arthur is your friend"

Naomi's mind exploded at the thought, for starters she was not his friend she was just a spy trained by the US to see what the UK was doing and second of all…well there really was no second, so Naomi improvised and decided to tell a small white lie.

"Well, I met him recently…he kind of bumped into me and we just started talking…about stuff" she said as she looked at Francis, "I mean…we had a lot in common and I told him I was writing a small novel about pirates and then he told me that he could let me see the real action and get me on a ship! I was glad...but when I learned that he was the captain I was very excited" Naomi said as she played around with her hair.

France smiled, _"Angleterre got himself a nice lady friend"_ he thought as he headed for America. "We will be there in no time" he said as he looked out to see.

~~~~*~~~~

"_Where is she?" _Arthur thought as he stared out to sea. He took apart the whole ship but couldn't find her. "Probably she just went out to sea alone…but…oh forget it!" he said as he went to his chamber and locked himself in it, he turned his head to a world map and his eyes focused on the new world, a place where that stupid brat was in. He then turned around to his grand mirror and for a moment he saw him

Arthur

He gasped and grabbed onto the mirror, gasping and panting as he tried to compose himself. He looked up and saw him again, staring back at him, but with bitter tears in his eyes. _"W-Why are you crying?" _he thought as he stared back and for a moment he felt a horrible pain. "_Please…please protect him" _he heard Arthur said as he looked at Britannia, "_please don't let him fall…"_

"Arthur…I –I " he said as he stared at the crying country, "don't worry…I will" he whispered not sure why he promised such a thing, he looked back up but saw his own reflection again, not Arthur's, after a few more minutes he stood up and went to his bed trying to figure out why in the world Athur was crying.

"_Maybe he's trying to tell me of things yet to come..." _

He threw away the thought and rolled on his side, trying to get some sleep.

That night he dreamt of a battlefield mixed with cries and blood and in the middle of it was a tall man, looking at him with the saddest of eyes.

* * *

Author's note:Again a fail!!!!!!But I will keep trying my best!!!! I don't know if I might keep going so I need some inspiration *goes to the drawing board*or maybe a co-author *goes and hides in emo corner* Oh! By the way! I know it may sound a little greedy but could any of you draw some fanart about the story? I just really want to know how you picture this!!! If you can then THANK YOU!!!!!!!

Shout outs too:

MizuiroSnow, Lunar Eclipse896, Kakoii-Ninja, Nevermore09, akuoni, EnduraAngel, and chaos-winged-valkryrie


	4. Chapter 3

I am so happy!!! I want more people to read my story so get ready because I'm going to make it more dramatic!!! Britannia is going to be so yandere! Kolkolkolkol….So here comes the third chapter!!!

**Hetalia comments:**

Arthur: I'm still trapped aren't I?

Alfred: Well don't complain I haven't even appeared yet!

Naomi: Well this chapter is mostly about you..

Alfred: *hero mode* YES!! The hero is comin' y'all!!

Arthur: Somebody shut him up!!!

Marisa: Let's get on with the story!!!!

* * *

"We will reach Virginia by 10, m'lady" a man said as he let Naomi inside the small carriage

"Just please get me there quickly I am already late" Naomi sighed as she sat down and closed her eyes, the trip took about 3 hours and with Francis constant molesting the trip was like hell for her. But once he dropped her off a messenger eagle came and handed her a message saying that a carriage was ready for her.

"_Finally I get to meet him_" she thought as she felt another bump from the carriage. She looked outside and looked at the prairies. Her heart still hurt about the accident from Washington but she couldn't despise Arthur for it, something inside of her didn't let her.

Another bump, another thought popped into her head.

"I might die when I get back" she said quietly as she remembered what happened to one of the crew members when he left the boat without Arthur's permission. Let's just say that is why Arthur was very sadistic when it came to punishment and the whip marks in the man's back was a proof of that.

She shuddered thinking what could happen if her body was in that position instead of the man. "I wonder if Lord Kirkland was always like that." Naomi pondered as she remembered the photo she found while examining his cabin…well she was pretending to clean it. The picture was of a small boy with a bunny and his smiling face made Naomi smile as well, but the problem was that she was that it was broken in half, smiling face stained by a single dried up drop of water.

She broke away from her thought and peeked out the window, "Are we close?" she yelled to the driver while she avoided her hair getting into her mouth. "Just a few more miles m'lady" he yelled back as he made the horses go faster. Naomi sighed and went inside again wondering if Arthur noticed her missing.

* * *

"Where is that man you hired Madison isn't he a bit late?" a man with slick black hair said as he pounded the table with irritation

"The spy is coming, you do know how hard is to get away from those lobsters right?" another man with grey hair said as he put his hand out to make the men in the room calm down. Alfred stared at the men as he looked outside to see if any carriage had come by but the only thing that greeted him was silence.

"Alfred" he heard Madison say as he sat down next to him and gave him a smile, "The men are really anxious about having Naomi coming aren't they?" he said as he heard yet another pound of wood.

"Poor table..." he thought and turned his attention once again on Alfred. Alfred just sighed and stared outside, "I don't know why they are so mad! England," his eyes darkened when he mentioned Arthur's former name, "hasn't even bothered at attacking us at all, this seems like a pretty useless war to me"

"Alfred, I declared war on Britain for a reason and that is to defend the right's we have. They are taking our men and with the recent burning of our capital what choice do we have but to strike back?"

"Well you better quiet the men down here comes a carriage…" he said while looking outside. And, indeed, there were the sounds of horse shoes and the creaking of wheels as the carriage got closer.  
The men quieted down as they saw the hooded figure come from outside the carriage.

"Men," Madison said as he straightened himself out, "you will be very surprised of who this person is."

Finally a loud knock was heard and Madison opened the door. The hooded figure nodded its head and stepped in. "Take the hood off lad, we want to see your face" said the man with black hair as he rested his hand on his palm.

"As you wish, sir" the feminine voice said as she took her hood off and revealed flowing brown hair and two green eyes. Alfred eyes widened,

"_S-She has the same eyes as Arthur…"_

"Is this a joke Madison?!?!" the man with black hair, referred to as John, said as he stood up, "what is a girl doing here? Where is the real spy?" he yelled as he walked over to girl. She smiled and gave a small curtsy.

"I am Naomi Brown, sixteen years old , and recently appointed spy for the Unites States of America." She declared harshly as she stood proudly in front of everybody. The men just gawked at her as she smiled kindly at them.

"Now gentlemen, I know what you may be thinking but I assure you that this is the spy I was referring to you about" Madison said as he sat next to Alfred. Alfred just kept staring at the girl wondering how somebody could not suspect why a girl is in a ship full of men, "Okay Naomi, report please"

"Of course sir, the British troops are still fighting against Napoleon and his army which means that they are not paying much attention to the American navy, the one thing the Captain of the ship I am on told me is that he wished to destroy Napoleon before he attacks America" she walked around the room explaining her experiences with the captain, "Unfortunately he is frustrated about Napoleon's new alliance with Russia so he's attention is on just that" she finished by standing in front of Madison and Alfred and mouthing a small, "that is all".

"So the only problem here is that Britain is too fight us because of Napoleon and his army…" John said as he pondered a bit, "then let's make our militia stronger! We will need all the help we can get if we want to defeat the United Kingdom!"

Naomi shuddered a bit, sure she was American but she didn't want to see anybody get hurt. Alfred just sat there soaking in all the information and scowling, once again Arthur rejected him and didn't acknowledge him as an independent country. He stood up and went outside slamming the door on his way out. Madison sighed and gave Naomi a push directing her toward the door, "he is the Alfred I was talking to you about" he whispered and as quick as she had entered she left the room.

* * *

"_Damn you Britannia!" _he thought as he looked up at the sky, _"Arthur is still somewhere inside there I know it I just have to kick him back to consciousness!" _

"M-Mr. Alfred?"

Alfred turned around to find the girl from the meeting standing near the door. Her hair swayed with the wind as she got closer to him, "Is everything okay?"

Alfred didn't respond as he stared at the girl's eyes it was like looking at Arthur except this was a girl and Arthur had blonde hair. "Wha-? Oh yeah everything's fine!" he said with a very small smile, "You got the old geezers inside the house pretty hyped up, didn't ya? You being a girl instead of a guy that is…"

Naomi smiled warmly, "I guess…It did take a lot for me to sneak into that ship though…"

"How did you do it?"

"Pardon?" Naomi said as she stared at the American

"How did you get Arthur's attention?"

"Arthur? Oh! You mean Lord Kirkland! Well we kind of met in an awkward situation…" she said as she remembered how she first met him.

*Flashback*

"_Why am I doing this again? Oh yeah for the American people" Naomi growled as she adjusted the dress, she had pretended to be a foreign girl looking for a job in England and fortunately Arthur's house needed a cook. _

"_Miss Brown!" an old lady by the name of Miss Barton came in as she finished the last touches of the maid dress, "Lord Kirkland requests his afternoon meal immediately!" she yelled by emphasizing the word 'immediately' by spitting all over Naomi. "Of course Miss Barton I will be right there" she said as she made her way to the kitchen. "Oh Miss Brown it's great that you are here!" a girl about her age maybe younger said as she ran up to Naomi, "You helped me out Clara I really can't thank you enough" Naomi said as she finished putting the apron on and got to work._

_Naomi had never cooked roasted lamb before so this was her first time trying. "Hope he won't get to mad if I put some pepper in this…" she thought as she put just a bit of spices and declared herself done. "MISS BROWN!!" she heard the old lady yell, "It's done miss, it's done!" the brunette said as she ran up with the plate, "then why are you standing like that girl! GO!"_

_Naomi sometimes wondered why old ladies were so…annoying._

_She knocked on the door twice, "Your afternoon meal sir!" she said as she waited for the command. She heard a simple 'you may enter' and looked at the man in front of her. He had blonde hair and green eyes and very, very large eyebrows. He seemed rather small but held the face of a leader. "Oh so you are the new cook?" he said as he laid his newspaper down. Naomi tried not to laugh because, well the eyebrows were just too much for her. "Yes sir, I am here is your meal" she said as she put it down in front of him. Arthur eyed it and decided to go back to his reading, Naomi took that as a sign off 'I'll eat it later' and went back to his work. Naomi decided that her work here was done but when she was about to leave the room her new 'boss' stopped her. _

"_One more thing before you go…I hope you know that I own this house and that whatever kind of defiance to me will be punished severly, do I make myself clear?" _

_Naomi smiled, "Crystal, my lord" _

_Arthur just stared at her, she didn't whimper in fright or flinch when he talked she just smiled and curtsied, "Good, you may leave"_

_Naomi quickly left and joined the rest of the servants._

_*end of flashback* _

"That's all?" Alfred asked a little disappointed.

"Well after that some men wanted to sexually harass me and I kicked and elbowed them and told them to go to hell and unfortunately he saw the whole thing"

"Do you see anything different in him?"

"No sir, his eyes are always filled with hate at something or maybe at someone, I really don't know sir" Naomi sighed and stared up at the sky with Alfred, "the one thing I do know is that I will be severely punished when I get back to the ship"

Alfred stared at the girl, "_Severely punished? What does she mean by that?" _he thought but turned his attention to the carriage that just pulled up. "Naomi?" he heard his boss's voice said as he went to her and whispered into her ear, "my girl the men seem to appreciate you and decided that you may keep doing what you are doing but listen to me, if that Captain tries to do anything to you come back immediately!"

"Sir I really couldn't…"

"No" Alfred said harshly as he grabbed Naomi's shoulder, "it is important we keep the people safe, that is including you Naomi"

Naomi smiled when she heard her name being spoken by her nation but remembered that death might be awaiting her back at the recent ship.

"I want you to tell me how you got to Arthur's ship when you get back okay? Write to me or something" Alfred said as he gave a small wave to Naomi who eagerly returned it.

"I promise I will try to keep myself alive Mr. Alfred" she said as he got in the carriage. Alfred went up to it and peeked in the window. "It's not Mr. Alfred okay Naomi? Just Alfred!" he said quietly and left back to the house.

Naomi had never met a man who could hide his sadness so well.

* * *

Next chapter will be about Britannia probably doing something completely horrible to Naomi and then Naomi remembering how she got on the ship!!! I based this of Naomi and Alfred a lot didn't I?  
Naomi: I don't like the look of this…

Britannia: I told you if you disobeyed me you will be punished.

Arthur: Stop being so sadistic you bloody wanker!

Britannia: Shut up! You are not even supposed to appear until next chapter!

*Start having a meaningless fight*

Marisa: Whatever! I also want to some fan-art people! I want to see how you feel!

You see that little button right there that says 'Review' can you please click it? THANK YOU!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 4

Okay I am changing the rating for 2 reasons. 1. There will be lots and lots of violence and 2. Britannia will be much darker as requested by the readers~~!!! Also Alfred might be a little psycho but it will all turn out right!

Naomi: I'm going to get hurt?!?

Marisa: Yeah pretty much…

Alfred: But she will be alright, right?

Marisa: Not really…

Arthur: Sadist…Marisa owns nothing expect Naomi

Alfred: THE HERO IS COMING!!!!!

* * *

"Will the lady be alright?" a young man said as he looked at Naomi putting down the sails. "Yeah I'll be fine, the captain didn't even notice that I left so it will be so easy to sneak back in" she said confidently as she let go of the rope that held her to the harbor. The young man smiled and waved a timid goodbye as Naomi looked out to sea.

She pondered about the war that her land was fighting, "Hahaha we are hardly doing any fighting since England is busy with France! I bet that when they settle things right that America will have a hundred years of peace!" she said as she imagined herself back home, doing chores and maybe visiting Alfred once in a while.

"_Beautiful Dreamer, wake unto me" _she sang remembering as small lullaby her mom had taught her a long time ago.

_Starlight and dewdrops are waiting for thee;  
Sounds of the rude world heard in the day_,_  
Lulled by the moonlight have all passed away_

She smiled as she sang that line

_Beautiful dreamer, wake unto me!_

She held a long note as she approached the ship of the dreaded captain.

* * *

Britannia stared at the mirror once again, and once again it did not show his reflection but the reflection of Great Britain. They both looked at each other not speaking word; they didn't need any since they were the same person. Britannia sat on his chair looking at him. "_You're wrong…"_Arthur said as his hands touched the mirror, almost as if he wanted to get out, "_Don't hurt him…!"_

He scowled and in a swift moment shot at the man; only sending shards of glass around the room. "What do you know...You lost him" he mumbled as he stood up. He smiled when he saw the moon reflecting upon a small ship coming towards him, "Wonder what the wench's excuse will be…" he said as he walked outside.

"WAKE UP YOU LOUSY SCALLYWAGS!" he yelled as he rang a bell to wake up his crew. The men quickly scrambled to their posts as they looked up to their captain.

"Stay quiet, the little kitten will board the ship soon and then her punishment will be decided"

* * *

"_I don't want to go to bed!" A small young boy with sapphire eyes said as he let himself be carried away by his big brother._

"_Now, Now Alfred a young boy has to get his sleep" another boy, much older than him, said as he pu the boy down in the bed and laid beside him_

"_The will you sing me a song?" Alfred said as he cuddled closer, feeling the warmth of the other nation. Arthur smiled and cleared his throat._

_Because I love you  
You don't have to worry about anything  
My Darling, Stay Gold  
Please smile innocently  
Forever…_

_Alfred smiled and let his eyes shut close enjoying the tone of his big brother's voice. He always loved when Arthur sang to him because it left him with a memory after Arhtur left to go back to England. _

_Aah Tonight, let's just say  
Good Night_

They say change is  
A fundamental part of the human heart

But Darling, Your Soul  
Will continue to shine kindly…..

Alfred stirred in his sleep as he rolled to his side and for just a moment he smiled, a smiled that hadn't been seen since the revolution.

* * *

"I'll just leave the small boat here and in the morning when we set sail, the ship will crash the boat and Lord Kirkland won't even guess where I was!" Naomi said happy that her plan might actually work out. "Ok, now to climb up…" she said as she grabbed a rope from the boat and attached a hook to it, securing it tightly in the process. She threw it at the edge of the boat and pulled it once to see if it would hold her weight. "One, two, three" she counted as she got up.

There were no lamps on so the ship was completely dark. Naomi was glad because if her lord found her she would be in deep trouble.

"WELL, WELL! LOOK WHO'S BACK!" a voice yelled as a gunshot was heard. Naomi knew that the bullet was meant for her because the bullet had grazed her hair. "L-Lord Kirkland?" she whispered as she backed away slowly but hit something hard. She turned around and felt herself being seized by a pair of strong arms. "L-Let me go!" she yelled as she kicked and punched the man holding her, but he just smiled and took the blows like they were nothing.

"Well, well Naomi I see you left the ship for a couple of hours…mind telling me where you went?" Britannia said as pointed his gun to her forehead. "I-I…!" she stuttered but she couldn't gather the courage of telling him where she had been.

"Well…?"

She sighed, a sign of showing that she gave up. "I can't tell you sir" she mumbled as she turned her head away, ready to receive the blow….but nothing came instead she heard Britannia chuckle as he started making his way toward his cabin. "You idiots do whatever you want with her, I don't care if you cut or rape her just make some damage, just leave her in the brig when you are done.." he said as he shut the door.

Naomi's eyes widened in fear as she heard the low chuckles of the men coming closer and closer to her and one by one grabbing her and throwing her to the floor.

Only screams of terror and pain were heard that night.

"You Negro slave! Watch were you are going!" Alfred heard the man yell as he saw one of his own men yelling at his negro slave. "I'm sorry sir, I didn't know where I was going…" the negro girl said as she apologized multiple times but it just seemed to make the man angrier. "Shut it! This will teach you to respect those higher above you!" he yelled as he raised his hand to strike the woman. The woman flinched….

"You really shouldn't be punishing somebody unless they really deserve it" Alfred said as he caught the man's arm swiftly and squeezed it firmly. "If it isn't Jones? Ha! Always defending the weak" the man said as he tried to free his arm but with Alfred's inhuman strength it was not possible.

"Just stay away" Alfred said as he let the man go, the man just scowled and shot the woman a dirty look and finally walked away.

"Are you okay?" Alfred asked the girl as he held her shoulder lightly. She just smiled and nodded, returning to her work. Alfred sighed and looked up in the clouds, "_I wouldn't be surprised if somebody made a war about this slavery thing"_ he thought as he kept walking to the town hall.

* * *

Naomi opened her eyes to find herself tied up in chains. She blinked her eyes repeatedly to try to see what they did to her, and what she saw brought the feeling of terror back into her chest.

Her legs were covered in scratches and cuts and if she leaned forward a bit she saw that the cuts actually spelled out names! "Drunken bastards…." She mumbled as she tried to free herself from the chains but it was of no use.

How dare they mark her!? Engrave her as if she was some kind of toy! She shuddered at the memory of a man's arms up her leg but he only gave her another cut. They didn't rape her but they did kick her ribs and managed to break a bit.

"So have you learned your lesson?" she heard an accented voice speak up. The brunette looked up and saw the one man who let those bastards do this.

"Have you, Naomi?"

* * *

Oh my goodness!!! I am so sorry for the Naomi fans(if she even has any fans) and guess what! Next time Alfred will be getting hurt not physically but in the place where it hurts the most…emotionally!! I hope everybody liked this!!! AND I AM ALSO ASKING FOR FANART! COME ON PEOPLE!!! FANART!!!!!!!! *calms down from her spazz moment*

If you want more angst and some USxUK fluffiness then please click the button below!!!


	6. Authors note!

**Hi everyone!!! I know I haven't updated for a long time for one reason…and that is because I am thinking of rewriting it! No longer will it be based of the doujinshi I made you guys read but it will take place during the Revolution. Naomi and Britannia will still be there but they will appear over time…so I deleted every single chapter and wrote a new one because I am rewriting it! If you have any comments or ideas please PM me or something.**

**Thank you and I hope you will like the new version of 'So You Just Left Me' **


End file.
